Accidents Happen
by starrysky7
Summary: It was just a one night stand, it meant nothing to both of them. But as we all know, accidents happen. A Bruce/OC
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

**Chapter One- The Beginning**

My life used to be simple. A boring and normal life. I got up, went to work and came home. Hung out with friends and was annoyed senseless by my family. That was, until I met Bruce Wayne.

To everyone else he was an eccentric billionaire playboy who flaunted his money. But to me he was a selfless and good man who was just complicated.

And here he was, lying next to me. The man that had saved Gotham, the man that had saved me, the man I was so desperately in love with.

I bet you're all wondering how it happened. How I had managed to meet and fall in love with Gotham's caped crusader. Well, here's the story.

* * *

I was only about five when I had first meet Bruce Wayne. Our parents had been friends and so of course we had gone to their funeral. I don't remember much about the Waynes, my parents told me that they were good people and I vaguely remember that they were nice to me but not much else.

I had only met Bruce briefly, when my parents were giving their condolences. He didn't say anything and neither did I, but considering that he had just lost his parents and I was only five it's not that surprising.

* * *

The second time we met was after he had returned to Gotham from Princeton University. He had walked into the bar I was working at, sat down and ordered a drink.

"What is Bruce Wayne doing at this dingy old bar?" I asked walking over to him

"I needed a drink, this was the first bar I saw" he said shrugging, "What does it matter to you?"

"You don't remember me" I said and he gave me a blank look, "Of course you don't, it was a long time ago"

"Must have been" he said, "Because I wouldn't forget a pretty girl like you"

I smiled at him and laughed, "Ever so charming" I said, "Our parents were friends, I went to their funeral"

"Right" he said looking down at his glass, "What's your name?"

"Lana Kellaway" I said

"I think I remember your family" he said

"I heard about the parole" I said, "I'm guessing that's why you're here"

"He's dead" he said, "Shot"

"I heard about that as well" I said, "I'm sorry about what happened" I told him honestly, "My parents died a couple years, car accident"

"I'm sorry" he said

"It's okay" I said

"Why are you working here?" He asked, "I thought your family was well off"

"They are" she said, "My friend owns this bar so I help him out sometimes"

"How do you deal with these" he said looking around the bar, "People?"

"It's always quiet in here, not many problems" I said with a shrug of my shoulders, "I work as a teacher normally"

"Didn't go into the family business?" He asked

"My brother handles the business, I still get dividends but I don't have much part in actually running the company" I said, "I prefer a quieter life

"Quiet life" he said, "Sounds good"

"It is" I said, "You should try it some time"

We talked for the rest of the evening, until everyone else had left and it was just the two of us. Bruce had had more drinks and was no stumbling to his car with my assistance.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink" I said, "Too much to drive"

"I'm fine" he assured me

"No you're not" I said, "Look, I have my car, I could take you back to my place and you could stay there"

"You sure?" He asked

"Come on" I said

I helped him over to the car, getting in and driving to my apartment. When we got to my apartment I helped him inside, taking off my shoes and leaving them by the door.

"Do you want anything?" I called out walking into the kitchen, "Coffee, tea, water?"

I turned around to ask him again when I felt lips being pressed against my own. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was Bruce that was kissing me. As soon as I did though I started kissing him back. The kiss started becoming more passionate, I could feel the desire with each kiss.

"Bedroom" I said, "That way" I pointed towards the bedroom

I knew that it was wrong, that I had only known in him for a few hours but I honestly didn't care. I was willing to make that mistake.

* * *

I woke up in the morning to an empty bed, not that I was surprised. I got out of bed and quickly pulled some clothes on before walking out to the kitchen. A note was taped to the fridge reading:

_Alfred picked me up. I had fun last night, thank you._

I pulled off the note and chucked it in the bin. I knew that it was a one night stand and that I would never see Bruce again. It bothered me and I didn't know why, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. Last night meant nothing to either of us. But I didn't regret what had happened.

* * *

Remember how I said I didn't regret what had happened, well I sure did a couple weeks later. I had missed my period so of course I had taken a pregnancy. I doubted I was pregnant but it was just to rule it out.

What I didn't expect was to be holding a positive pregnancy test a few minutes later. I sat on top of the toilet seat staring at the test. It couldn't be true, I couldn't be true.

And so I took another one, and that one said positive. And another one which also said positive. When I had four tests all saying positive I finally admitted that I was pregnant.

I was having a baby. I was having Bruce Wayne's baby.

* * *

I drove over to the Wayne Manor a few days later, after a doctors appointment had confirmed what I already knew. I walked up the steps and knocked on the doors. An old man opened the door, I remembered him to be Alfred the butler.

"Hello Miss" he said in a cheerful voice, "And who might you be looking for?"

"I'm looking for Bruce Wayne" I said, "Is he here?"

"I'm afraid Master Wayne has left and I do not know when he will be back, or if he will be back"

"Shit" I mumbled, "Thank you for your help"

"Why don't you come in?" He offered, "Have a cup of tea"

"That would be great" I replied

I followed Alfred inside the house and into the kitchen, taking a seat and holding my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do next. I was going to be a single mother. My brother was going to kill me.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss?" Alfred asked

"I'm pregnant"

"With Master Wayne's child I presume" he said

"You presume correct" I said, "What should I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, only you can make that decision" he said, "But I can give you some advice. Do what you want to, what you feel is right"

What I wanted. I didn't know what I wanted. Do I want to have this child? I knew that I wasn't going to get rid of it, and I wasn't going to put it up for adoption. Sure it wasn't planned but as they say, everything happens for a reason. I was meant to have this child.

"Thank you Alfred" I said

"You're welcome Miss Kellaway" he replied with a smile

* * *

Nine months later I was lying in a hospital bed, my brother holding my hand on one side and my best friend Sarah holding the other. The doctor was telling me to push and I was screaming out in pain. Suddenly I heard a baby's cry.

The nurse placed the baby in my arms, my baby boy. I had a son. He had a tuft of curly dark black ink black hair just like mine and hazel eyes just like Bruce's stared up at me. I knew that he would look like Bruce. And I knew that he would probably never meet Bruce, but I was far too happy to dwell on such negative thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2- After All This Time

**I do not own batman, everything belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

**Chapter Two- After All This Time**

It had been eight years since that day, eight years since I had given birth to my baby boy. I had named him Joseph Bruce Kellaway. My brother had convinced me to give him my last name, so I gave him the middle name Bruce so that something about his name would be his father's. Bruce had disappeared after that night, hadn't been seen since. It was assumed that he was dead, or something like that.

I had always had hope that he wasn't dead. That one day he would come back to Gotham. I didn't expect him to come back and suddenly want to be a family, but I thought that he at least deserved to know that he had a son. Joey was the spitting image of his father. At eight years old he looked so similar to what Bruce looked like at that age.

Alfred would sometimes come and visit; I just told Joey that he was an old friend of mine, never mentioning how I knew him. I had never told Joey about his father, just that he had left before he was born and that was that, end of discussion. Joey always wanted to know more but I never said anything else, I only told him that he looked like his father.

I had received an invitation to Bruce's birthday party at the manor, I wasn't planning on going. If I went then someone might say something about me having a child, and it wouldn't take too long before Bruce figured out that he was the father. And so I decided not to go. Why would I want to go hang around stuck up snobs anyway.

I was sitting in my kitchen with Sarah sitting beside me, both of us having a cup of coffee while Joey watched television in the lounge room. Sarah picked up the invitation that I had left on the counter.

"What's this?" she asked

"An invitation to Bruce Wayne's birthday party" I said shrugging, "I'm not going"

"And why not?" she asked

"Because" I said leaning in closer so that Joey wouldn't here what I was saying, "It doesn't take a genius to add two and two together, he'll figure out that he could be Joey's father and if he asks me then I won't be able to lie"

"But isn't that a good thing" she said, "You've always said how you wanted him to know about Joey, here's your chance"

"Saying that I want him to know and actually telling him are two different things" I said

"Come on" she said, "Just go and see what happens" she told me, "He does deserve to know, though"

* * *

With much encouragement from Sarah I had decided to go to the party after all. I nervously walked up the steps and into the Wayne Manor, remembering the last time that I had been here.

"Miss Kellaway" said Alfred walking up to me, "I was expecting you to come"

"I wasn't go to" I told him, "But then I changed my mind"

"I'm sure Master Wayne will be delighted to see you" he said and I smiled at him

I moved into the other room where all of the guests were. I really didn't want to talk to any of them but I knew that it was unavoidable. Sure enough one of them called me over. I recognised her as Martha Stele, a wealthy widow in her late sixties.

"Lana, what a surprise" she said, "You look lovely"

"As do you Martha" I said

"Lana" said a familiar voice, I turned around to see Bruce standing behind me

"Bruce" she said, "It's nice to see you again"

"It sure is" he said looking me up and down

"How is Joseph?" asked Martha

"He's good" I said, my heart started beating faster, scared about what was going to happen

"Who's Joseph?" asked Bruce

"Lana's son" said Martha, "He's, how old?"

"He's eight"

"Delightful little thing he is" said Martha, "Such a wonderful child"

Bruce just nodded his head, eyeing me. He was clearly thinking about the age and how coincidental that we had been together eight years ago. Just then I got a text from Sarah saying that Joey had a fever.

"I'm sorry but I've got to go" I said taking a few steps away

"But you only just got here" said Bruce

"Joey's got a fever" I said leaving the room and walking towards my car

"Lana" called out Bruce and I stopped just as I opened the car door, "Your son, he's eight"

"Yes"

"Me and you, we were together eight years ago" he said, "Is he mine?"

"Look, I've got to go" I said

"Is he mine?" he asked again

"Yes" I said, "Joey is your son"

I quickly got into the car and drove back home, never once looking back at Bruce, too fearful about his reaction. When I got home Joey was in bed asleep, Sarah was outraged that I had come home.

"He knows" I said, "Bruce knows"

"You told him?" she asked

"He figured it out and asked" I said, "I couldn't lie to him"

"What did he say?" she asked

"I don't know, I got in the car before I could see his reaction"

"We'll just wait and see what happens" she said

"What if he wants to meet Joey?" I asked, "What will I do then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to that"

* * *

It was a few days later that Bruce turned up on my door step. I let him inside, offering him something to drink as I led him into the kitchen.

"Mum" said Joey coming rushing into the kitchen, "Who are you?"

Bruce just stared at Joey, unable to say anything so I answered, "This is Bruce Wayne, an old friend of mine"

"I've never met him" said Joey

"That's because he's only just come back" I said, "He was travelling for a long time"

"Okay" said Joey, "Can I go watch TV now?"

"Sure thing" I said and he bounded off to the lounge room

Bruce watched him leave before turning back to me, a stunned look on his face. He didn't say anything just shook his head.

"I know it's a lot to handle" I said, "I'm sorry for not telling you, but you had already left when I found out I was pregnant"

"I have a son" he said, "A son"

"Yes you do" I said

"Will you tell him?" he asked

"I will tell him" she said, "After you leave I'll tell him"

Bruce nodded his head, walking over to the door. He took one last look at Joey before walking out the door. I moved over to sit down next to Joey, I didn't want to tell him, but I had to.

"Joey, you know that man that was just here" I said, "You know how I said that he's an old friend"

"He's not your old friend" he said, "Who is he?"

"Joey, that man's your father"

* * *

**Reviews would be must appreciated. Check out my batman forum, you can find the link on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting Batman

**Chapter Three- Meeting Batmam**

Joey had barely spoken to me since I told him about Bruce. I didn't know how he took it, I hoped that he was okay but it was a lot to take in for anyone let alone a child. Bruce was supposed to come over today to spend time with him, it was strange to have Bruce in our lives. I had often imagined, dreamed of what it would be like to have Bruce around. But never had I ever thought that he would actually be in our lives, they were only dreams after all.

I was cleaning up the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door, I opened it to find Bruce standing on the other side. I moved out of the way and he walked inside, taking a seat on the lounge. I called Joey who came walking out of his room, he gave Bruce a nervous look before sitting down beside him.

I moved back to the kitchen to give them some time together. I really hoped that they would be able to develop some sort of relationship, Joey deserved to have his father there. And Bruce deserved the chance to give him that.

After awhile Bruce walked into the kitchen and sat down opposite me, "How's it going?" I asked

"Good" he said, "He's a good kid, you've done a good job with him"

"Thank you" I said, "I'm sorry about Wayne Manor, I heard about it being burnt down"

"Yes, drunken mistake I'm afraid" he said

I scoffed at what he said, I didn't believe that he had burnt it down. Bruce wouldn't burn down his childhood home, drunk or not.

"You don't believe that I burnt it down" he said as more of a statement than question

"Don't believe every thing you here, Mr Wayne, or read" I told him, "Are you rebuilding it?"

"Yes, exactly the same as it was" he said

"Exactly the same?"

"With a few minor changes" he said, "You and Joey could come and live there when it's finished" he offered

"That's a lovely offer Bruce" I said, "But maybe we could just see how things go before deciding whether or not Joey and I should move in with you"

"Of course" he said, "It's just an idea"

"What have you been up to?" I asked

"Just the usual things a billionaire playboy does" he said, "What about you?"

"I teach the fifth grade" I said, "And raising Joey"

"Anything else?" he asked, "Any boyfriends?"

"No boyfriends, no dating whatsoever" I said, "Have you got a girlfriend?

"You know me" he said, "Who needs a girlfriend"

"You know you don't have to keep up this facade around me" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked half heartedly, he knew exactly what I meant

"You don't have to pretend with me" I said, "I can see past this wall you put up, this mask you put on. It's how I knew that you didn't burn down the Manor"

Bruce just stared at me, unsure about what to say. I looked into his eyes and it was like I could see the conflict within them. He wanted to tell me something but for some reason he just wouldn't.

"I've got to go" he said getting up, "But I'd like to come back another time"

"Of course you can" I said, "Just call me first"

"Thank you" he said moving towards the door

"Are you leaving?" asked Joey

"Yeah" he said, "But I'll be back"

"Promise?" he asked

"I promise" said Bruce, he ruffled Joey's hair, smiling at me before walking out the door

"Did you have fun?" I asked Joey

"I did" he said, "Bruce is fun"

* * *

It had been about five months since that day, Bruce had been coming around more often. Sometimes he even stayed the night. Joey loved spending time with him and Bruce loved spending time with Joey.

It was night time and I was walking through the streets of Gotham, I normally wouldn't be walking around here but my car was being fixed, Bruce had offered to give me a ride wherever I wanted but I didn't want his help. I heard a scuffle going in an alleyway so I walked down it to see what was happening, not the best idea I must admit.

"Hello" I called out, "Is anyone there?"

Suddenly I felt metal being pressed to the back of my head, "Give me your purse of I'll shoot you" said the man

I slowly turned around to see the man threatening me. He looked to be about my age, with dark hair and beard. He was covered in dirt and smelled awful.

"Okay" I said, "Here you go"

Before I could hand him my purse a masked figure appeared behind him and pushed him away from me. He then turned to me and I realized who it was. It was the Batman, the mysterious vigil anti that had been on the news.

"Thank you" I said staring at him

"You should get home" he said in a gruff but strangely familiar voice

"Okay" I said staring at him, he looked so familiar

He turned around to leave and I called out, "Wait"

He turned back around and I took a step closer to him. I laid my hand on his face. It couldn't be, it wasn't.

"Bruce" I whispered

He quickly turned around and walked off into the shadows. I stumbled back to the street and made my way home. I was shaken up but I was sure of what I saw. Bruce Wayne was the Batman.

* * *

**Shorter chapter but the next one will be longer. If you like this story make sure to check out my Batman forum, you can find the link on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4- The Unmasking

**Chapter Four- The Unmasking**

I was sitting at home, Joey was asleep and I was laying in bed thinking about what I had seen. I was about 99% sure that Bruce was Batman, but I had no idea what I should do about it. Would Bruce be honest with me and tell me the truth, or would he pretend like nothing happened. Should I confront him about it or wait for him to bring it up. I didn't have any more time to think when I heard a knock on my window.

I walked over to the window, opening it up and stepping out onto the h to see Batman standing there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Bruce...or Batman...or whoever the hell you are"

"You need to know the truth" he said in that raspy voice, "You were right, it's me, Bruce"

"I knew it" I muttered, "How come you haven't told me before?"

"It was supposed to be a secret" he said, "Only Alfred knew"

"I think I had a right to know" I said, "We have a child together, you need to tell me these things"

"I have something to show you" he said offering me his hand

I took his hand and before I knew it he had pulled me over the edge and we had landed in some sort of vehicle.

"What is this?" I asked

"The Tumbler" he answered, "Hold on" and with that we speed off to who knows where.

* * *

When we finally stopped I got out of the Tumbler and stepped out into what looked like a cave.

"Where are we?" I asked

"The Batcave" he said

I turned around to see him standing right behind me. I looked him over, he looked different as Batman, more serious, sinister even. I reached up and laid my hand on his mask, gliding my fingers over it. I lifted the mask up and off of his face.

"Which is the secret identity, Batman or Bruce?" I asked

Bruce looked up at me, our eyes locking as he just stared at me, neither of us saying anything. His face inched forward and before I knew it his lips were against mine. I was enjoying the kiss when I remembered that Joey was at home by himself.

"I need to get home" I said pulling away, "Joey's there by himself"

"Of course" he said moving away from me

He took me home after that, I checked on Joey before laying down in bed. I didn't know what would happen now, I didn't know if I was better off knowing about Bruce's secret identity. I did know that I would have to deal with all of Bruce's baggage if I wanted to have him around Joey.

* * *

**Thanks to WinterRain36 and Ravenmore45 for their suggestions they were really helpful and I hope you continue to review.**


End file.
